Communication systems often use Error Correction Codes (ECC) to transmit data reliably from a transmitter to a receiver and enable the receiver to decode the data with low error probability. Some communication receivers perform ECC decoding based on soft decoding metrics, such as Log Likelihood ratios (LLRs).